jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Lorne Lofsky
Lorne Lofsky is a jazz guitarist in Toronto, Canada. He teaches at York University. Lofsky started off playing rock music but took an interest in jazz upon hearing the Miles Davis album "Kind of Blue". Hearing this record was, for Lofsky, a musical revelation that led to a dramatic change in his approach to playing music. Lofsky began a more formal study of music while attending York University, in the mid 70's ('74/75), focusing on jazz theory and performance. He spent two years under the guidance of John Gittins and Bob Witmer. At a gig in Toronto Lofsky met jazz pianist Oscar Peterson. A few weeks later he received a phone call from Peterson who offered to produce a record for him on the prestigious Pablo record label. The result was Lofsky's debut album entitled "It Could Happen To You". Lofsky worked extensively with Oscar Peterson, and from '94-'96, Lofsky was a member of the Oscar Peterson Quartet. The group performed at Carnegie Hall in N.Y.C., the Montreal Jazz Festival, São Paulo, Brazil and played numerous concerts throughout Europe. In addition, Lorne was featured on 3 CDs with Peterson. One of them was a double CD recorded live in Paris. From 1983 to 1991 Lofsky played in a quartet with jazz guitarist Ed Bickert. This collaboration yielded two recordings (one of which was for the prestigious Concord label entitled "This Is New") and a tour of Spain in 1991. In the early 1980s, Lofsky began an important musical association with saxophonist Kirk Macdonald leading to the formation of a quartet that has continued to perform extensively in the Toronto area. Various versions of this quartet have played numerous dates outside of Toronto, including the Atlantic Jazz Festival, Montreal's Upstairs Club, Vancouver's Cotton Club and others. Since the late 1970s, Lorne has worked as a jazz performance instructor at York University in Toronto. Additionally, Lorne taught for several years at the University of Toronto and has an extensive private teaching practice. Lorne continues to perform in the Toronto area where he remains a mainstay of the jazz scene. Discography *Lorne Lofsky - "It Could Happen To You" Pablo records, 1980 *Johnny Hartman - "This One's For Tedi", Audiophile Rec., 1981 *"Brass Connection" - Innovation Records, 1982 - Juno award winner *Brass Connection - "A New Look", Innovation Records, 1984 *"Chet Baker in Buffalo" - CCB Records, 1984 *"Ed Bickert, Lorne Lofsky and Friends", Unisson Records, 1985 *Brass Connection - "A Five Star Edition", Innovation Records, 1988 *Ed Bickert and Lorne Lofsky - "This is New", Concord Records, 1990 *"Lorne Lofsky" -Jazz Inspiration Records, 1992 *Duncan Hopkins, "Le Rouge" (with Kenny Wheeler), 1993 *Lorne Lofsky - "Bill Please" - Jazz Inspiration Rec., 1994 - Juno Award Nominee *"The More I See You", with Oscar Peterson, Benny Carter, Ray Brown, Clark Terry and Lewis Nash - Telarc Records, 1995 *Rob McConnell's Boss Brass "Don't Get Around Much Anymore" - Concord Records, 1995 *Oscar Peterson - "An Oscar Peterson Christmas" - Telarc Records, 1995 *"Oscar In Paris" (Live at Salle Pleyel) - Telarc Records, 1996 *Kirk Macdonald - "The Atlantic Sessions" - Koch Records,1997 Award Winner *Kirk Macdonald - "New Beginnings" - Radioland Records,1998 Award Nominee *Joey DeFrancesco - "One Take" featuring Lorne Lofsky - Alma Records, Juno Award Nominee *Inside Out (Lorne Lofsky, Kieran Overs & Barry Romberg) - What Is This Thing? - Romhog Records, 2004 References External links *Official Website Category:Guitarists